


误入歧途

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	误入歧途

*第五等爱情

星娜/马民/马星  
狗血淋漓 BE

 

————————————————

单调乏味的性事接近尾声，罗渽民终于按捺不住溢出缠绵旖旎的叹息。男人压在他身上低喘，用力顶了几下，然后缓缓抽离。身下空了，心也空了。罗渽民不喜欢开热空调，寒气便瞬间从四面八方袭来，另一人的暖意消失得一干二净，情热也落荒而逃。  
罗渽民赤裸躺着，双腿无力敞开。他静静看着天花板，黑暗里只隐约猜出吊灯繁杂奢华的轮廓。男人拿齐了衣物，打开浴室的门又迅速关上。罗渽民没有理会转瞬即逝的光亮，又躺了许久，听见水声，才费力往床边挪了挪，伸出手臂摸索着打开卧室灯。啪的一声，仿佛罪孽无处遁形。  
他提前闭眼，像小憩的蝶，睫毛落下的阴影覆盖眼下病态青黑，然后缓缓打开双翼，轻颤着，将苍白脆弱暴露于沉闷空气。小时候经常有人夸他明眸皓齿，双眼那样清澈勾人。如今只剩茫然，暖黄的光还是刺眼，激起一层薄薄水雾，汇到眼角，安安静静淌下来，跑进耳朵里，连自己的呼吸和心跳都听不真切。  
他用纸巾随意抹了抹小腹的污浊，慢慢坐起来，披上睡袍，藏起一身荒唐狼狈。他转身去找床头的手机，恶作剧般先撞入眼眸的是一张红底烫金的喜帖，像一摊鲜血。  
把他的心剖开了捏碎了提取出的最纯粹也最无用的血。  
男人衣冠楚楚走出浴室的时候，罗渽民单薄的背抵着墙，他垂着脑袋，略微畸形的颈椎骨显得突兀，最后一根倔强的刺，扎得自己痛不欲生。喜帖和他苍白的手形成凄惨对比，文案闪着光，被细碎凌乱的刘海挡住，落不到眼里。  
男人一言不发，手指搭在门把手上，打算离开。  
像是年久失修的机器，罗渽民僵硬地抬头再扭头，然后定格，抿紧了嘴唇，向着男人的方向，眼神空洞。  
对峙良久，男人在压抑的死寂中先败下阵来，放开门把手，疲倦，不舍，或是自嘲，他红着眼眶，缓缓向罗渽民伸出手。  
罗渽民却忽然笑了，笑得生动洒脱，干裂的唇随着他用力上扬嘴角渗出殷红血丝，双眸透亮，酝酿半天迸发出遗忘多年的澄澈灵动。  
他晃了晃喜帖，死死盯住男人变得猩红的眼。

 

“恭喜朴总。”

 

 

朴志晟六岁的时候被罗渽民带去了罗家。  
他是李家男主人和年轻保姆偷情的产物，在别墅角落的佣人房藏了六年，生母死了，李家女主人要把他丢到孤儿院去。  
于是八岁的罗渽民跟自己父母说，

“让他来陪我玩儿吧。”

他把所有东西都准备好，然后去李家别墅接他，紧紧抓着他的手。

“跟我回家。”

他满心欢喜。但是朴志晟挣开他，躲进李敏亨怀里，要他抱。

“哥哥你不要志晟了吗？”

朴志晟仰起小脸，泪眼汪汪地盯着他同父异母的哥哥，李家名正言顺的大儿子。罗渽民看看自己落空的掌心，脸上红一阵白一阵，冲过去想把朴志晟扯开。  
李敏亨没拦着，松开了手，罗渽民如愿以偿把软软的小团子搂进怀里，用自己昂贵的衣服给他抹眼泪。小团子还朝李敏亨伸着胳膊，眼巴巴望着。

“乖，跟渽民哥哥回家，渽民哥哥不是也对你很好吗？”

李敏亨蹲下来，捏捏他的脸。

“哥哥对我最好，我要哥哥在一起。”

小孩子的天真坦率像刚刚开刃的刀，闪着寒光，一下一下，将同样年幼的罗渽民脆弱又矜贵的自尊砍得稀烂。  
他狠狠拽着朴志晟往门外走，顶着大人们漠然的目光，仿佛他如往常一样串门来吃甜点，然后顺便借走李敏亨的新玩具。  
朴志晟没有挣扎没有反抗。母亲直白地告诉他，他永远不可能姓李，临死前仍然叮嘱他，寄人篱下要听话，要低眉顺眼，不要和这里的人作对。没有人真的对你好，不要犯傻。所以他踉踉跄跄跟着罗渽民走，只是扭头静静看李敏亨，期待他能追上来，卑微又热烈，希冀泼洒了一地，被奢华笨重的大门斩断轨迹。  
李敏亨趴在窗前看朴志晟，用力做口型，让他乖乖的，他会去看他的。然后被母亲拉走。

“渽民哥哥，我可以回去拿点东西吗？”

朴志晟轻轻拽了拽罗渽民的衣袖。他什么也没带，只罗渽民一句话，他就像个货物一样要被打包送走，没有反驳的余地。罗渽民很乐意服软，于是高傲地点点头。  
朴志晟瞬间拔腿跑向后院，逃命似的，果敢得罗渽民以为他耍赖，急急忙忙跟上去。  
其实朴志晟是怕他和母亲的小房间要被清理了。果然他满头大汗冲进晦暗角落，已经有别的佣人在往巨大的垃圾袋扔东西，一股脑的，看见什么扔什么。朴志晟气喘吁吁杵在门口，不敢制止，呆呆掉眼泪。  
还是罗渽民及时赶到，把佣人轰走了。他冷冷看着朴志晟四处翻找甚至一头栽进垃圾袋里，抢救了几只毛绒玩偶。抱得满满当当，笑得餍足。  
罗渽民一巴掌把那些娃娃拍落在地上，厌恶地皱起眉头，冲朴志晟发火。

“你想要什么我再买给你就好了，乱七八糟的都抱回去干什么？你有什么值钱的东西啊？”

朴志晟怯怯看了他一眼，明显是敢怒不敢言，后退了半步，低头看跌倒的娃娃，小手攥成拳头，不知道该不该捡。

“都是哥哥送我的。”

门半掩着，罗渽民恰好站在光线能触及的最边缘，挡住了所有的亮堂，朴志晟孤立无援在暗处发抖。对峙许久，罗渽民蹲下来，抿紧了嘴唇，沉默地把娃娃重新塞回朴志晟怀里。朴志晟冲他咧了咧嘴，算是道谢。  
即使是多年以后，罗渽民也从来没有告诉朴志晟，李敏亨给他的东西其实全都是自己帮忙选的。就像他永远不去揭穿，他知道朴志晟送他的生日礼物是李敏亨全权操办。  
拙劣的伎俩，一个痴情的看不透，另一个选择自我麻痹。  
罗渽民把遗忘在角落的一只玩偶也往朴志晟怀里塞。

“这是我送你的，你也得拿着。”

朴志晟又后退半步，讨好地冲罗渽民笑。

“拿不过了呀。”

心里装满了，再腾不出巴掌大一块地方，让另一个人歇歇脚。  
那只兔子被罗渽民掐着脖子，居高临下又凄厉地俯瞰众生，然后沿着一道狼狈的弧线，跌进垃圾袋。  
朴志晟缩了缩脖子，用力抱紧了他的宝贝，警惕地望着罗渽民。罗渽民去抓他的手，他躲开。

“我帮你拿一点！腾一只手给我，我怕你跑了！”

罗渽民沉下脸，泪水在眼眶打转。朴志晟赔着笑，凑到他跟前但收紧了手臂。

“我拿的过的，谢谢渽民哥哥。我不跑。”

罗渽民转身，用力抹了把脸，大步往外走。朴志晟本就比同龄人瘦小，和罗渽民更是差了一大截。罗渽民走的飞快，时不时偷偷看身后，朴志晟抱着一堆娃娃，吭哧吭哧费力地一路小跑，小脸通红。

“哥哥——”

罗渽民顺着突然窜到前面的小团子看去，李敏亨不知怎么跑出来了，等在汽车边上。朴志晟绊了一跤，又迅速爬起来，跌跌撞撞扑进李敏亨怀里。

“以后要听渽民哥哥的话，志晟如果很乖，哥哥就经常去看你，好不好？”

李敏亨把朴志晟抱起来，亲亲他的鼻子。朴志晟用力点头，翘起小拇指和他拉勾。他缠着他还想说很多话，赖在他怀里撒娇，罗渽民慢吞吞踱到他们身边，拉开车门，扯开朴志晟，把他粗暴地推进去，然后自己挤进去，砰地关上门，也没给李敏亨好脸色看。

“那就麻烦你和叔叔阿姨了。”

李敏亨扒着车窗对罗渽民笑，露出圆圆的牙齿，忽然有些腼腆。罗渽民别过脸，噘着嘴看朴志晟手忙脚乱爬起来，把娃娃捡回怀里，然后往自己这边挪，想和李敏亨说话。  
他狠狠将他推回去，系上安全带，故意把他的宝贝娃娃也捆在他胸前，惹得他小脸憋得通红。  
他才发现，他把那只兔子捡回来了。  
五味杂陈，他一只一只抽出娃娃仔细摆到他怀里，兔子自己抱着。

“快和敏亨哥说再见。”

他听见自己声音颤抖，分不清喜怒。朴志晟就一直隔着他向窗外挥手，再贴着后车窗挥手，直到再看不见他的哥哥。  
下车的时候罗渽民发现朴志晟居然哭了一路，悄无声息的。湿了整个脸庞，娃娃也遭殃。

 

过去李敏亨经常请朋友来家里玩。李家的私生子不是什么秘密，小孩的恶意其实是很顽劣的，都想探一探究竟。朴志晟一直很乖，可以一整天安分守己的躲在角落的佣人房，除非李敏亨找他。那群被宠坏的少爷想法设法背着李敏亨将他赶到外面，逼到角落，嘲讽，谩骂，吐口水扔石子，有时候会亲自揍他。罗渽民起先冷眼旁观，看着那么小的一只，蜷缩着，不反抗也不讨饶，只是安静地掉眼泪。折磨结束，他蹒跚着躲回他的小屋，母亲不闻不问，冷着脸给他擦药，他也不喊痛，甚至眼泪都悄悄在路上擦干了。  
他们再动手的时候罗渽民向李敏亨告状了。这群小孩根据被灌输的观念，理所当然地认为李敏亨也同样厌恶这个不该存在的弟弟，反而变本加厉地欺辱，有讨好的意味。  
连罗渽民都没想到李敏亨会那样生气。他像发了疯的小狮子，把那群孩子一个个揍得鼻青脸肿，女孩子也不放过，然后小心翼翼把朴志晟抱进怀里。

“哥哥……”

小可怜终于发出微弱的呼喊，攥着他的衣襟，眼泪瀑布似的，却也只是小声抽噎。  
不知道李敏亨跟父亲说了什么，那些小孩吃了偌大的苦头不敢再来李家玩，连家长都或多或少工作上受了影响。李敏亨无微不至护着朴志晟，罗渽民也狐假虎威揍过几个人。

罗渽民用了很多年的时间去揣测李敏亨对朴志晟的感情，到底是血浓于水真的疼爱亲弟弟，还是仅仅出于他天生的比别人更泛滥的善意。  
后来他希望他永远没有思考过这个可笑的问题，得到的答案太荒谬也太悲壮，一时间他不知道该可怜谁。

 

罗渽民仔细帮朴志晟擦掉眼泪，抓着他的胳膊领他进门，帮他穿上和他一对的小拖鞋。  
罗渽民的父母是李家集团的员工，不比李家奢侈有权势，但再养一个朴志晟绰绰有余。为了工作鞠躬尽瘁常年不着家，给儿子找个玩伴也是不错的。何况解决了上司最大的疑难，明着暗着得到不少好处，而且朴志晟的大部头开支都是李总偷偷出的，稳赚不赔。  
罗渽民直奔他精心指挥布置的卧室去，紧挨着他自己的房间。一张柔软的大床，躺满了抱枕和玩具，精致的书桌，有属于朴志晟的电脑，手机，书柜摆满了漫画，童话，各式模型，衣橱里满满当当挂好了新衣服，足够一周不重样。  
他兴致勃勃地满屋跑，给朴志晟展示角角落落，但朴志晟抱着他唯一的财产，定在门口，静静打量这偌大的陌生的屋子，眼神迷惘漠然。罗渽民忽然觉得自己像个小丑，唯一的观众还看不见听不见。他悻悻止了笑容，夺过他怀里的娃娃摆在床上，终于得以牵着他的手，继续带他参观。  
大概是习惯了藏匿，朴志晟喜欢一整天待在他的房间做隐形人。一起吃饭时只动眼前的菜，仔细又安静地嚼，不漏嘴巴不浪费，罗渽民和他父母给他加菜，他一遍又一遍说谢谢，然后乖乖吃掉。  
一开始罗渽民敲他的门他是不理的。

“我现在是你哥哥，你要听我的。”

“我听话的话，哥哥会来看我吗？”

罗渽民知道不带前缀的亲昵称呼只能是李敏亨。后来他和李敏亨并肩走的时候，朴志晟从后面跑来，一声声浓情蜜意的哥，哥哥，罗渽敏总是扭头一半，又苦笑着收住欣喜，眼神黯淡。  
得到敷衍的允诺之后，朴志晟从屋里钻出来，乖乖让罗渽民攥着手，四处疯跑。  
李敏亨以和罗渽民一起写作业为借口，经常跑来看朴志晟。小雷达似的，朴志晟会立刻甩开罗渽民的手，老远就喊着哥哥，眼泪汪汪扑过去。

 

他们就这样相安无事一起长大。

后来三人行成了僵局。罗渽民想拉着朴志晟，朴志晟要粘着李敏亨，而李敏亨，想和罗渽民并排走。最后李敏亨妥协，藏起晦涩的情愫，让朴志晟走在中间，他偏过脑袋和罗渽民说话。他们一起写作业，罗渽民坐在两兄弟对面，看朴志晟和李敏亨头碰头，问他很多问题，李敏亨有时候会假装不知道，推给罗渽民。  
卑微谨慎地制衡着，各自心怀鬼胎。

但有些东西终究是藏不住的。

朴志晟小学毕业后他们一起去爬山，拍了很多照。罗渽民始终抓着朴志晟的手，一脚踩空，也带着他滚下了坡。李敏亨下去找他们，不假思索的，先扶起罗渽民，没看见朴志晟朝他伸出的手。  
李敏亨笨手笨脚地检查罗渽民的伤势，问他疼不疼，罗渽民靠在他怀里，面色惨白，心如死灰。他看见了，朴志晟收回手，自己缓缓站起来，掸了掸身上的尘土，然后沉默看着傻乎乎埋头安慰别人的李敏亨。  
那天艳阳高照，罗渽民却看不见朴志晟眼里闪烁着什么。只有崩塌的信任，决堤的失落，黑沉沉坠下来，跟着他小腿上的血，一起汩汩的淌。他挪动目光俯视罗渽民，只是侧目，冰凉凉撤去了浓烈的情绪，一潭死水盛的是排斥。好像他才是背叛者。  
罗渽民说不出话，嗓子干得冒烟，甚至尝到了血腥味。等李敏亨反应过来还有另一个人时，朴志晟已经一瘸一拐爬上了坡。罗渽民死死盯住那个瘦削的背影，直到他消失不见。  
十二岁的朴志晟看上去还很稚嫩，却比他们两个都懂事。人的第一反应往往最真实，站在一起时也会不自觉向亲密的人倚靠。朴志晟或许还说不清这些所以然，但他比谁都敏感，比谁都脆弱。也比谁都隐忍。  
罗渽民扭伤了脚，李敏亨不由分说背着他走了一段路，前所未有的强硬。快追上朴志晟的时候罗渽民说，求求你。眼泪落进他的衣领，冰凉的。李敏亨只能放他下来。但是他没有追到并肩。就保持疏远的距离，一脚深一脚浅，回到山脚。  
之后整整一年，他们三人没有并排走过。朴志晟一个人走在最前面，罗渽民和李敏亨跟在后面，行与列都隔着礼貌的距离。在学校遇见便擦肩而过，罗渽民放学只等在校门口。朴志晟没有叫谁哥哥。  
最先妥协的还是李敏亨。或许是因为罗渽民的疏远冷漠，或许是出于愧疚，暑假的某一天他们又以三角的队形游荡在街头，他追上去抱住了朴志晟。

“你还在生气吗？”

“我以为你不要我了，哥哥。”

他们又恢复到最初的模式，看起来冰释前嫌，实则四分五裂。

 

 

罗渽民想过很多次，他该不该恨李敏亨。  
高中他们依然同班，同桌。李敏亨在课桌底下牵他的手，讲悄悄话时吻他耳朵，在去接朴志晟放学的路上拥抱他。  
封在心底几乎干枯的芽，从皲裂大地可怖的缝隙中病恹恹破出，捆了荆棘，扶摇直上，尖刺扎得自己血肉模糊。花朵无处绽放，只有猩红的叶子，狂风中摇摇欲坠一滴滴落泪，假装是残破的玫瑰。

“我喜欢你，罗渽民。我不能再忍了。”

灯火阑珊处，罗渽民看清李敏亨发亮的眸子，燃着炽热的火，滚烫的希冀，卑微又热烈。

“疯了吗？”

他不住笑起来，抽搐着肩膀，衬衣勾勒他突兀的肩胛骨，像蝴蝶濒死时的挣扎。  
太荒唐了。他熟悉这种眼神。他是这样偷窥朴志晟，朴志晟也是这般仰望李敏亨。只是后者，他现在才想清。  
他踉踉跄跄往外走，走出阴暗潮湿的角落，走到大道上去，走到繁华灯火能包容的地方去。  
李敏亨抱住他，明暗交界处，他阻断他所有退路。

“你考虑过志晟的感受吗？”

罗渽民太瘦了，李敏亨想。像挟持了一具骨骼，刺的他心口很痛。他摊开掌心接住他滴落的眼泪，眼泪顺着紊乱的掌纹，从指缝流下。  
罗渽民轻颤着又问了一遍，指甲嵌进他扣在他腰上的手。

“和他没关系，渽民，这是我们两个人的事。”

从默许罗渽民带走朴志晟的那天起，李敏亨从未设想过他们三人要纠缠到最后。小时候他以为罗渽民喜欢朴志晟，那就送给他，让他玩，长大后他感叹自己的先见之明，用朴志晟就能捆住罗渽民。

“那我呢……”

罗渽民低头看地上纠缠的影子，双眼空洞。李敏亨趁机亲吻他的脖颈。

“你明知道……你明知道我……”

剩下的话，罗渽民这辈子都没勇气说出口。  
飞蛾不知疲倦扑向路灯，冰凉坚硬的玻璃外壳沾满肮脏闪烁的鳞粉。卑微的斗争虚弱的求救，在死寂的巷口，添油加醋，好似一场英勇无畏的追逐。  
光影摇曳，黑暗终于来临时，天上坠落一只渺小残败的尸体。

“你只要在学校陪陪我，我就满足了。”

“不要告诉志晟好吗？”

“我们还能像从前那样的，我会继续对志晟好。”

“渽民，求求你，我好喜欢你。”

李敏亨给予他的吻很温柔，罗渽民只尝到眼泪的咸涩。

 

谁甘愿无止境的盲目追逐，谁不渴望轻轻松松被爱。  
不是你朝思暮想的骑士又有何妨。

 

 

漏洞百出的蹩脚秘密。

礼品袋破了，水晶球重重磕在地板上，咕噜噜滚到恰巧回家的朴志晟脚边，还有应约来吃饭的李敏亨。  
罗渽民脸色惨白，僵硬杵在客厅，尴尬笑着，看朴志晟捡起水晶球，神情从疑惑变为愤怒。  
朴志晟对水晶球有些病态执念，收集了很多很多。只是因为李敏亨送他的第一件东西就是一只不知道他从哪个角落顺手拿来的小小水晶球，有雪人有圣诞树，摇一摇会飘雪，来哄摔倒的小孩挺有用。那个水晶球早就被打扫房间的佣人摔坏了，他当时偷偷哭了很久。  
朴志晟撕下贺卡，久久盯着上面他再熟悉不过的字迹，却连余光都不肯给予这张贺卡的拥有者。

“哥，这是什么？”

他转向李敏亨，冷笑着，眼里满是嘲讽。李敏亨下意识看向罗渽民。  
回应他们的是玻璃碎裂的尖锐声。一地凄美残骸。

“这是我看中的！是我要你买的！你凭什么送给别人？”

“志晟乖，哥再给你买一个……”

“可是我就要这个！”

覆水难收。  
罗渽民没见过，李敏亨也没见过这样的朴志晟。他很少有强烈的情绪，几乎只有李敏亨在与不在两种状态。不发脾气不闹别扭，也不哭。  
现在却红了眼，歇斯底里质问，泪水决堤。  
15岁的朴志晟是三人中最高的。嗓音早已褪去了稚气，粗哑的，咄咄逼人。委屈，愤怒，绝望。  
新的背叛。  
他透过泪雾看见的李敏亨面目全非，温柔假象荡然无存。十多年的骗局他终于愿意亲手揭穿。

“你们是觉得我眼神不好还是智商不够？我现在说句百年好合说晚了吗？”

罗渽民该庆幸朴志晟至始至终都没施舍给他眼神，直到他夺门离开留给他的只有清冷背影。还好他看不见他的面无血色，看不见他干涸空洞的眼，看不见他支撑在沙发背上不住颤抖的手。看不见他的狼狈难堪无地自容，好歹留了一些退路。

“敏亨，你去哄哄他。”

他听见自己扭曲的嘶哑的乞求。

“去找他呀。和他解释清楚。”

“告诉他我们什么关系也没有。”

“好不好李敏亨？你说过不让他发现的。”

“你快去哄哄他。以后你想干什么我都答应你。”

他看不清李敏亨的眼神，像摧毁的水晶球，光泽支离破碎。也许是张皇无措，也许是失落嘲弄。他听了他的乞求转身离去，可能只是为了最后敷衍的承诺。  
罗渽民去看那些闪亮的碎片，碎片里他割裂的苍白的脸。风车断了叶片不再转动，两个小人倒在雪中。致爱丽丝落下最后一个音符。  
他怕李敏亨忘了朴志晟要他买这只水晶球，便和他提了几次。李敏亨确实不记得了，甚至以为是罗渽民喜欢。  
罗渽民想着，可以就像前几次那样，他替李敏亨把礼物送给朴志晟。只是他忘了藏起贺卡。躺在碎片里多了脚印的纸片。

 

【给我的渽民】

【17岁生日快乐】

 

 

不知道李敏亨用了什么方法再次骗取了朴志晟的信任，所剩无几的暑假里他一直陪着他。那天罗渽民缩在自己房间一个人吃完了生日蛋糕，然后漫无目的翻着相册，一幕幕回忆一幕幕变暗，锁在泛黄相片里永远死去。  
他们又一起上学，放学，朴志晟搭着李敏亨的肩有说有笑，罗渽民踩着他们的影子。  
第一个周五晚上，李敏亨带罗渽民逃了晚自习，去宾馆，大床房。

“我们一定要这样吗？”

罗渽民靠在床头，冷冷看着李敏亨脱下外套。

“你答应过我的。”

剥落了衣衫，滚烫的躯体，灼热的吻。生涩的，强硬的，又饱含爱意的抚摸，试图去握住冰冷沉默的心脏。罗渽民像块腐朽的木头，静静看着天花板。挑拨出薄薄水雾，朦胧混沌的世界里，他听见李敏亨一声声缠绵的告白，解不开他浓重的悱恻。  
最后的遮挡解除，罗渽民转身趴下，瘦弱的脊背微微颤抖。  
李敏亨攥住他的手腕将他翻过来，抵着他的额头，低声冷笑。

“你是不是觉得这样就能把我想象成朴志晟？”

罗渽民忘记挣扎。他看见他眼里不亚于自己的悲戚落魄，他合上双眸，像蝴蝶停止翩飞。  
在狂风骤雨的鞭笞下，做回苟且的毛虫。

“罗渽民，他现在是你的弟弟。”

“如果我不同意，他永远别想回来。”

“他休想拿到一分钱。”

要多少爱恨堆积才能让循规蹈矩温柔隐忍的少年变得尖锐刻薄不择手段。又或者罗渽敏从一开始就看错了李敏亨。

“你不怕我告诉志晟……”

“你觉得他会相信谁？”

罗渽民缓缓睁眼，看见李敏亨满目狰狞的得意。他发现自己学会了像朴志晟一样无声地哭，眼泪烧得眼眶很痛，漫出来，被真相烫开，脸庞爬满交错的丑陋泪痕。  
他想告诉李敏亨，朴志晟从来不在乎一个堂堂正正的李家位置，不在乎什么荣华富贵名利权势。  
他过去很喜欢给朴志晟买东西，看见好看的好玩的毫不犹豫给他搬家里去。朴志晟叫他别买了，他不需要这么多。

“反正花的是你爸的钱。”

十岁的朴志晟静静看着他，然后腼腆笑了，认真地回答，

“我没有爸爸。”

“我只有一个哥哥。”

朴志晟只在乎李敏亨，只是想待在哥哥身边。  
罗渽民不愿给，也给不了。  
他不相信李敏亨感受不到，所以他无从开口。他也无法去做那个挑拨离间的小人，破坏他努力维持的兄友弟恭，告诉朴志晟，你哥哥根本不在乎你。  
他对你好只是为了，我。  
你看，多荒谬。  
罗渽民自己也笑了出来。  
然后他就这样笑着对李敏亨说，

“那你轻一点。”

“我怕疼。”

 

 

躲躲藏藏的床伴关系止于第二年盛夏。  
晚归的朴志晟循着暧昧声响走到罗渽民的卧室门口，房门半掩。  
他看见两具交缠的赤裸肉体，然后对上罗渽民清醒透亮的双眸，灼热片刻被汹涌的情欲淹没。  
他定定站在原地，听李敏亨兴奋的低喘，听罗渽民在发现他之后愈发放荡的呻吟。  
他等这场酣畅淋漓的性事结束，等李敏亨无意的回头，然后在他错愕崩溃的眼神中沉默离开。  
罗渽民爆发出尖锐刺耳的笑声，像垂死挣扎的病患，指甲挠着玻璃，凄厉可怖。他在李敏亨身下发疯一般颤抖，眼泪溜进嘴里，苦涩只有他自己知晓。

“……为什么？”

他听见李敏亨淌着血的质问。他安静下来，冲他眨眼，挤出多余的泪水。笑得妩媚。

“祝我生日快乐。”

“不去解释一下吗，哥哥？”

 

 

接到噩耗时罗渽民刚洗完澡，苍白肌肤搓起了红点。站在镜子前，他举起刀片，将脖颈上的吻痕变成伤疤。  
他赤着脚走去医院。医院好安静，手术室亮着红灯，走廊上只有一个颓唐的背影。那个人转过身来，灯灭了门开了，指针停在零点。  
罗渽民昏过去又惊醒，李敏亨没有再回来。  
朴志晟被接回了李家，一夜之间从受尽唾弃的私生子变为尊贵的李家唯一的血脉。  
做李敏亨的替代品。  
他好像是习惯了挥之即来招之即去的身份，顺从地回到老别墅，在罗渽民昏睡的时候。  
罗渽民躺在朴志晟的床上。小孩来的时候抱了几只娃娃，走的时候空着手。所有的物品原封不动摆在房间里。衣柜里好多衣服还没有剪吊牌，罗渽民有点心疼自己的零用钱。

其实朴志晟对他挺不错的。没有凶过他也不会刻意刁难他。会帮他买早饭，他生病了他会提醒他按时吃药，也会在医院陪他挂水。有时候他不会那么缠着李敏亨，会答应罗渽民，两个人一起去博物馆，一起去书店。  
他还帮他打架。半路遇上小混混，见罗渽民样貌精致好欺负就上手，朴志晟三拳两脚揍翻几个人，拽着罗渽民的胳膊狂奔。出租车上罗渽民假装疲倦，不小心靠在朴志晟肩上睡着。  
或许这是罗渽民十几年来唯一愿意记住的日子。朴志晟没有叫醒他，抱着他上楼，脱了鞋，盖好被子。他借着睡意，抓住他打算抽离的手臂，缓缓滑下，小心翼翼勾住他的手指，只是很轻很轻地，指尖搭在他指节上。  
一整晚他都如愿以偿抓着他的手。半夜他偷偷睁眼发现朴志晟靠着床头柜坐在地上睡着了，长腿曲起。脑袋靠在床沿，离罗渽民很近很近。  
得寸进尺地十指相扣了，他慢慢挪过去，嘴唇碰了碰他的头发。  
朴志晟没有醒。  
那一天是2月5日，朴志晟正好十六岁，大概是李敏亨送他的礼物很合他心意。他心情大好。  
罗渽民舍不得闭眼又挨不过睡意。他牵着朴志晟的手，身上是李敏亨的印记。

 

床上还有很浅很浅的朴志晟的味道。罗渽民把自己裹进被子里。脖子上丑陋的痂蹭掉了，有些痛，露出蜿蜒的粉色新肉。他把痂捏在指尖，一块块搓碎了，暗红的粉末，干涸的血。  
枯瘦的灵魂。

我的志晟，现在该有多难过啊。

可他有什么资格去看他去安慰他呢。

 

 

再见到朴志晟时他完完全全活成了李敏亨的样子。这对他来说并不难。他这么爱李敏亨，这么了解他展露给他的那一面，举手投足，言语谈吐，模仿起来得心应手。  
十八岁的朴志晟考上和李敏亨一样的大学和专业。  
十八岁的朴志晟，也和罗渽民偷偷摸摸上床。  
在每个周五晚上。

罗渽民没有惊喜也没有难过。被子底下他是赤裸的，他紧张地思考，要展现得羞涩纯情，还是对李敏亨那样无所顾忌的放浪。  
前一天他偷偷去墓园想看看李敏亨，被拦下了。朴志晟告诉看门人，罗渽民不可以进去。  
这不是最坏的结果。罗渽民最怕的是朴志晟永远永远不理他，就好像他这个冒牌哥哥从来不存在。他还愿意恨他，挺好的，还愿意报复他折磨他，用这样甜美又残忍的方式。  
他甘之如饴。

“志晟……”

吻要落下来时，他小心翼翼喊他，看着他深邃又晦暗的眼，攥紧了被单，不自量力萌发出许多期待。  
吻没有落下来。他被翻了个身，趴在枕头上。

“他喜欢用正面。”

他扭过头，羞涩笑着，认真纠正。身上的人沉默良久，他看不透他在想什么。然后灯光熄灭，跌入黑暗，只剩窗帘缝中偷跑的一缕惨白月光。  
罗渽民还想纠正，滚烫的肉体压过来，滚烫的吻封住他的嘴。  
他其实有些失落，很失落。  
大概还是不想看见他的。  
他起先捂住嘴不好意思出声，只是克制地回应。后来被顶撞得失了神智，流着眼泪，一遍又一遍喊志晟。  
李敏亨喜欢让他不停地喊他的名字，叫错的后果很严重。  
从现在开始他再也不会叫错了。  
但是朴志晟把枕巾塞到他嘴里。  
不喜欢叫床，那他就努力保持安静吧。

朴志晟为他庆祝生日的方式，是回到罗家旧宅，在罗渽民的卧室做爱，房门半掩。  
不会有第二个朴志晟看见，不会有第二个李敏亨死去。

 

罗渽民就这样心甘情愿被折磨了七年。  
从沉溺到麻木，他差点以为朴志晟真的爱上了他。有好多次，他吻他的时候是那样热烈那样真挚，他的眼泪落到他的眼里。

“志晟，你是不是想哥哥了？”

罗渽民摸摸他湿润的脸庞，温柔笑着，轻轻拍他的背。更多眼泪落下来，朴志晟去吻他颈间的伤疤。  
胃病发作的时候罗渽民下意识给朴志晟打电话，朴志晟立刻丢下工作来照顾他。  
下大雨的时候他们挤在同一把伞下，朴志晟把伞倾向他，自己淋湿了一大半。  
他还会替他挡酒。会提醒他吃早饭。  
最少最少，总有几个瞬间，他是真心对他好的，甚至放下了恨，悄悄的，爱上几秒。  
也可能是他演得太到位了。  
罗渽民知道李敏亨是爱他的，无论什么方式。  
到后来做爱退变成一种固定仪式，单纯的发泄。黑暗里只有肉体碰撞的声音。他们省去了交谈省去了爱抚，直奔主题再分道扬镳。  
或许是朴志晟厌倦了。  
厌倦了也好，他们总不能缠一辈子。  
再怎么报复又有什么用，难道要罗渽民把这条命赔给他。

 

于是罗渽民躺进浴缸，昏睡在红色血水里。

 

一场车祸，朴志晟不肯走出来，而他奋不顾身往下跳。

 

那就别抱紧我，别安慰我  
就放弃我，让我继续坠落

 

 

罗渽民看见李敏亨了。  
他穿着新郎官的礼服，皱巴巴的，胸口的红玫瑰蔫了，花瓣蜷缩。他胡子拉碴，双目布满血丝。他愣愣看着自己，干裂的嘴唇吐出他的名字。  
罗渽民对他笑。  
居然这么痛快就死了。不知道他的尸体有没有被水泡烂，是不是很丑很可怕。朴志晟的婚礼怎么样，是不是去度蜜月了，什么时候会发现他的离开。  
然后他看见涌进来的医生和护士，压着他做检查。  
触感是真实的。  
他看见左手手腕厚厚几圈纱布，还觉得痛。  
他抬头看床边颓废的男人，犹豫着喊出他的名字。

“李敏亨……？”

“你终于认出我了。”

李敏亨扯了扯嘴角，没有眼泪要掉下来。

 

回不来的是朴志晟，走不出来的是罗渽民。

 

迟来的椎心泣血撕心裂肺，罗渽民挣开了输液管，疯狂撕扯头发，尖叫，痛哭，又大笑。惨白病床上血迹斑斑。镇定剂推入身体。

“为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我要是叫醒了你，你愿意活到现在吗？”

不能，也不愿意。

 

罗渽民还是走了。  
他一张张烧掉他们三人的合照，火焰慢慢吞噬早就失去生机的回忆。他收起他和朴志晟单独的合照，没有几张，仔细藏在心口的衣袋。  
2月5日，机场高速恶性连环追尾。罗渽民把自己锁在变形的车里，副驾驶座上，安全带绑着一只秃了毛的兔子。

 

爱无前程，谁来宽恕

 

END

 

————————————

歌词来自/改自：

蔡健雅-坠落  
不才-我的爱都是骨头


End file.
